


In Pictures

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: With Colin's help Harry creates a present for Ron's birthday.A/N:  This is written that Colin didn't die in Deathly Hallows.Written for the Imagination Inspiration Drabble DriveInspiration...Quidditch!Harry by LizardSpots





	In Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry flinched as Colin snapped another picture.  He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

"Colin, maybe this wasn't the best idea—I'm sure that Ron would like anything I got him."  

 

Colin set the camera down and approached Harry.  He spent several minutes just staring at him and shook his head. 

 

"You know Harry, you just need to relax," Colin reached up the run his hand through Harry's hair and Harry jerked his head back. "Mate, I'm just fixing your hair a bit." 

 

Harry took a deep breath and his fingers tightened around the Snitch he was holding in his hand.   He didn't know why he couldn't relax—he knew Ron would love his birthday present if Harry could ever get past his twitching at having his picture taken. 

 

"Harry," Colin said thoughtfully. "Look why don't we try something—I'm going to put the camera down and I want you to close your eyes."

 

Harry gave another heavy sigh and closed his eyes.   He was tense, he didn't like letting his guard down even in front of Colin, and he bit his lip hard before willing himself to try and relax. 

 

"I want you to tell me," Colin said softly. "When did you realize you were attracted to Ron?"

 

Harry closed his eyes and remembered in fourth year when he saw Ron in the Black Lake.  He remembered his horror and shock when he realized that Ron was the thing he would miss most—not Hermione, not Cho, but Ron.  He remembered how Ron had looked at him later that night, puzzled yet pleased, and he smiled at the memory. 

 

Harry's mind drifted back over the years and he bit his lip before answering Colin's question, "Can't remember a time when I didn't find Ron attractive but I think it was seeing him the summer between fifth and sixth years.  He filled out and it wasn't just the girls that noticed."

"Did you do anything about it?" Colin asked softly.  "Undo the top button on your shorts and take a deep breath."

 

Harry slid his hand down his chest and undid the button on his shorts, allowing them to part, and he inhaled deeply before continuing. 

 

"No, I didn't—actually nothing happened between us until after Voldemort was defeated—that night in the dorm.  No one else came back and it was just the two of us." 

 

"Why Ron?" Colin asked softly, carefully picking up his camera. "Why him?"

 

"Because he's Ron," Harry said simply.  "He's loyal, he's handsome, he is the best mate anyone could ask for, he's courageous, and he's bloody sexy."

 

"Open your eyes, Harry," Colin said. "Please."  

 

Harry did and Colin snapped the picture.   

 

Harry was nervous when he presented the picture to Ron two weeks later.   Ron tore through the gift-wrap that surrounded his gift and his mouth went slack when he saw the picture of Harry. 

 

"Happy…trail…" Ron muttered and carefully laid the picture aside.  "Bloody hell…"

 

Harry couldn't help but smile happily when Ron pinned him to the couch and he felt Ron's cock hard against his thigh. 

 

"Best birthday gift ever," Ron growled as he swiftly began undoing the buttons and zip on Harry's trousers. 

 

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and Ron slid down his body to nuzzle him and when Ron looked up and licked his lips Harry moaned. 

 

"I'll have to thank you properly—" Ron dipped his head and mouthed Harry's cock through his pants.  "Then you can tell me how you got that and what you were thinking of when that picture was taken."

 

Harry moaned and lifted his hips as Ron devoured his cock. 

 

"You, Mate, " Harry, panted. "You're my wheezy."


End file.
